long forgotten by family
by queen of cheese covered 11amas
Summary: DON'T READ ON HIATUS UNTIL A MAJOR CHANGE IN PLOT AND CHARATERS HAPPENS ( not sure if this is how you spell some of the words )
1. I'm new

Ive had a bad life and right now the conditions are horrible ,the only family I have left are my brothers, and think I'm not supposed to know about them yet. Now it's time to leave my past behind so that I can start something new and meet many people and my family . So know I prepare for it all but there's not a lot of resources and I barely have any food . I have a very tough road in front of me and I'm going to need a lot of help.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a new story huh? Well I hope you like this story its my very first story ever disclaimer: i dont own either shows at all : - (<strong>


	2. INFO

Name: kita

Age: 18

Female

Lives In: Republic City

Bending Type: fire bender, metal bender, blood bender, sand bender,lightning, shape shifter of any type of fire myth animal

Family: Mako , Bolin (brothers)(parents are dead) rest of family not known

Looks:dark red eyes , dark brown hair , tips are red and won't wash away,for the bracelet each bead has a symbol for each person I know , every thing else is in the picture above

Extras:My fire and lightning are dark red and so is my favorite color too( obviously )My hobbie is training my brothers at probending and my job is that i'm a Republic City policewoman My multibending comes from the fact that I'm the avatar in an old legend that says I have to help the true avatar in these dire times I'm half pheonix and can trasform into any fire type animal myth or real life I don't know what the rest of my powers.

I'm half pheonix and I can change into one and any fire type animal including myth

-SORRY I UPDATED LATE I HAD SCHOOL . BYE . : )


	3. A TASTE OF FREEDOM

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR A BADLY WRITTEN STORY . M'KAY BYE ( wASSabi productions )

As I heard the annoying bell ring I walked to the old hags room that was decorated like someone from avatar Aangs time would have lived in , and the old hag probably did , but she didn't care to tell me."Why didn't you bring me my food you ungrateful whelp?" was the last thing she would say again in that annoying and high pitched voice that should make the window brake , but the window never did . This was it this was the time I would escape and smell freedom for the first time in many years. To my pleasure and to the hags horror I blood bended her to the ceiling and swung her into the wall hard and heard many satisfying cracks and crunches. It was music to my ears. With the killing finally over and a evil grin on my face , I walked to the front door and metal bended it to a ball the size of a 10 years old's head. From there I took a running start through the wheat fields that I knew very well , and jumped off the 100 foot tall cliff. Halfway down I felt myself change to the pheonix inside that was dying to fly through the sky that was not a prison.

Soon as Republic city came into view I let Pheona take over the flight , and fall into a deep sleep. I knew that when I woke up I would not go back to my past life that left me hurt forever.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK .PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING .I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO FIX FIX .GOOD NIGHT , AND SWEET DREAMS . : - )  
> <p>


	4. DREAM WORLD

With a bored face I looked at my surroundings. The dream world . There was a table and 5 chairs , and I was in one of them. The other chairs were occupied by Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and cheif Lin Beifong. All of this was on a ground covered in grass near a waterfall and trees every where. This place was beautiful, very beautiful. 'Wake Up! 'I said in my mind. As soon as I said this they all awoke from there slumber and stared at me ;taking in every detail. I'm sure I'm not that ulgy, but it was the scars they were staring not my face. I was wearing my normal outfit(one in pic ) but sleeves were rolled up so that they could see the scars , and the red bracelet I wore was blank , not a symbol in sight.

I was the first one to speak ."What I'm about to tell you is life changing , so I need you to stop staring and listen up." They all nodded in response. "Now you need to ask questions if you what to know who I am." I exclaimed after a long moment of silence. Lin was the first to ask something." Do you mind telling us who you are?" "Yes I do . I am Kita and I am Mako's twin ,and the replacement of the avatar ." There faces looked ridiculous . The next one to speak was Tenzin , and with his still shocked face he said "explain everything, from beginning to end. "

"Ok here goes, it started a week after I was born , when I was kidnapped. My whole life I knew who my real family was , and when my parents died I felt sad and didn't work , the people didn't know what was going on , so they water whipped me over and over again to get me to work . When I was there I was a slave , and though many slaves came and left I stayed . When I resisted working they tortured me , and the outcome was bad . They used water whip and many other techniques , but the worst was the choking, this is when they bend ice filled water down your throat , another one was blood bending. Over the years I learned to block the pain, it took time but I perfected it. Last week avatar Roku came to me in a dream and told me that Korra could not reach the avatar state yet so he made me the replacement. I can bend the extra stuff like metal bending and for airbending I got the spiritual stuff . I can take away someone's bending and kill them with the same technique. I have other powers but I can't control them and plus I don't know what half of them are."

After a long breath I told them they could ask questions . This time it was Bolin to ask ." So how did you know when our parents died if you were far away?" "Well it goes like this , when ever I want to know something that happened in the past an answer pops up in my mind , and I've learned to trust my mind."" Where are we ? "Lin asked . "In my dream world." Then Tenzin gave some good news, "Kita in in a few months I'm going to visit my mother . Would you like to come so that she can heal those scars?" "Yes and thank you Tenzin ."" Since you have no where to stay you can stay with us , we'll be a family again! Mako said , Bolin said the last part .Suddenly Lin offered me a job ot the station and I accepted. "When you guys wake up tomorrow go to the hospital to pick me up that's were I am right now. And there's something else you guys should know , I can't talk , it's because of the choking , they've done it more than a thousand times. Don't bother looking for bodies , I killed them all." And with this we all started waking up.

HOW WAS IT PLEASE TELL ME . WELL IT'S 12:30 A.M. ON OCTOBER 31ST 2014 GOODNIGHT AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! : - )

SORRY I UPDATED KIND OF LATE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. BYE : - ) 


End file.
